El último día de Simón y Marcy (Version en español)
by Gadondorf
Summary: Después de meses caminando juntos, y Simon Petrikov Marceline se hicieron inseparables. Él es la única persona que se preocupaba por ella y que el amor tenía que ocultar la verdad de ella ... Él se está volviendo loco. Usted tendrá que abandonarla y perecer por la corona terrible. Ella es la única persona que no le importaba lo que él está haciendo, y ella siempre, incluso si él no


Simon se sentía cada día peor voces pesimistas estaban destruyendo su mente, él juró que luchar y ganar para ella. Él perdió a su "princesa", la única mujer que amaba Betty, sabía que la radiación estaba causando todo tipo de mutaciones, pocos días tuvo que proteger a los seres Marceline diferentes que pensaba similar a los hombres lobo, hombre de unos veinticinco cuatro hasta veinticinco años, gracias violentamente envejecido claro que la Corona sabía que su tiempo estaba llegando, y cada minuto se acercaba más pensó en lo que le pasaría a Marceline cuando él era, lo que sentía por ella era una amistad y un amor más grande que el que sentía por Betty, porque para él era como una hija Marceline.

Marceline todos los días pensaba y preocupado por Simon, un joven de nueve a diez años, tenía en su mente que él era su rey Simon armadura brillante, salvó a ella y se preocupaba por ella cuando nadie más lo haría. Sabía un poco más de unos pocos meses, pero confiaba en él más que a su propio padre, el amor que ella sentía por él fue más allá de cualquier cosa que Simón ya podría haber visto, la primera vez que perdió el control con Betty, ella lo dejó. Si bien todas las veces que le gritaba o en un estado de ira la golpeó ella inmediatamente lo perdonó, ella sabía que era la corona, sabía que el hombre que nació cuando la corona brillaba Simon no era ella, ella nunca podía estar sin él .

En otra ciudad, devastada, Simon estableció el campamento y buscar comida para su pareja, con los poderes que pueden derrotar a cualquier hielo que podría ser utilizado como alimento para los jóvenes. Marcy estaba haciendo un fuego cuando regresaba de la caza, en breves momentos en que se sentía tan sola y con miedo de perder lo que habló con Hambo.

Ella tomó el osito y le dijo: Todo irá bien Hambo, Simon va a volver.

Se acercó a la muñeca y pretender escuchar su respuesta. Algo así como "Él no va a volver, y Él te ama, ama a su princesa."

Marcy dijo con irritación: ¿Sabe Hambo nada! Él me ama ... Ella bajó la cabeza, derramó una lágrima y siguió hablando. - Simplemente no se siente el mismo amor por mí que yo sentía por ella ... Y un amor diferente.

Marcy pensamiento Hambo dijo. "Este amor no es suficiente para que se quede contigo para siempre Marceline, soy tu único amigo."

Marcy: Prometió nunca me dejes! Eso nunca se me olvida!

Así que la chica se ve interrumpido por un grito a lo largo de la calle desierta es a través de un hombre lobo que corría hacia él. Ella dijo con miedo: Simon King! ¡Sálvame! -El lobo salta a matarla cuando un viento frío llegue y llame al lobo, Simon aparece y rápidamente se silencia el lobo con el poder del hielo. Marcy sonríe cuando ve a su victoria, pero entonces sus sonrisa se desvanece cuando ella se da cuenta de que Simón no era, era la corona ...

Simon gritó cambiado: ESTA ES MI REINO! MY WORLD! - Siguió batiendo el lobo ya está muerto.

Marceline aterrorizado corrió tras él y lo abrazó llorando y gritando. - Simon! Vuelve a mí!

La tiró con fuerza en el suelo y se dispuso a pegarle. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio a Simón luchando contra la corona, metiendo un cuchillo en la mano, y en sus ojos que leer la frase. - "No toques a mi hija!" - El poder de la corona se detuvo y Simón cayó de rodillas, sabía que el tiempo iba a venir.

Marcy le abrazó y le dijo en un susurro: Usted luchó por mí! -Se abrazaron con fuerza, entonces ella dijo que cinco palabras que si no fuera por la corona que jamás olvidaría. - Yo amo a mi rey

Simon comenzó a llorar, sabía que el siguiente no iba a ganar la corona. La besó en la frente y dijo. -Yo también amo a mi hija ... Mi reina ...

Marcy sonrió y dijo: La reina de los vampiros?

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Terminaron de cenar y se quedó dormido en una pequeña casa abandonada. Marcy sabía que iba a probar hoy, así que dormía a su lado, sosteniendo la más fuerte que podía negarse a dejarle. El Simon medianoche se levantó, dejó una carta, y lentamente salió de la ciudad.

La corona se lo llevó a un río en el que miró a su alrededor y vio a todo tipo de criaturas, algunas terribles como los hombres lobo y los vampiros y otras hermosas como ninfas, hadas, los dulces. Sabía humano como lo era antes, lo habría hecho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, jugó libro del héroe Enchiridion, Simon leído que durante muchos años, y ya no recuerdo casi nada que leer. De lejos parecía una criatura abismal, una criatura tan mal que Simon bautizó el Lich. Corrió hacia el río helado y comenzó su batalla contra el Lich. Luchó durante horas hasta semiderrotado Simon cayó al suelo, el Lich empezó a chupar su alma y en su mente sólo había una palabra, para ser más específico un nombre. - "Marceline"

Marceline brillaban con los rayos y buscado Simom miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su rey no era su mano. Vio en la mesita escribir una nota.

Marceline,

Es sólo tú y yo

En los restos del Mundo

Sé que debe ser muy confuso

Para una chica.

Y sé que lo harás

me necesitas aquí contigo

Pero me estoy perdiendo

Y me temo

Vas a echarme de menos, también.

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo

Pero me está volviendo loco

Y tengo que ahorrar

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Marceline,

Yo puedo, me siento resbalar

No me acuerdo

lo que me hizo decir esto

Pero recuerdo que

Te vi salir lastimado

Te juro que no fui yo

Era la corona.

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo

Pero me está volviendo loco

Y tengo que ahorrar

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Marcy ... Lo siento ... Te quiero.

Marceline pánico sin poner los zapatos en la puerta detrás de él. Corrió por la ciudad coreando su nombre, ya sus pies sangrando de la carrera sobre asfalto y luego lo encontró en un lago congelado con la criatura abismal sobre él, ella gritó de pánico. Simon King! Vuelve a mí mi héroe!

Simon lo oyó, y con una potencia Lich hielo tiró. Simon gritó. - Me acuerdo de que lucho! Lucho por mi hija y mi princesa Marceline Betty! Soy Simon ... El Rey Ice!

El Lich lanzaron una bomba contra él. Simon con toda la potencia de la bomba se detuvo y se envía de nuevo al Lich sopló en él, mientras que Simon sostuvo la explosión con el poder del hielo, por lo que nadie más resultó herido, y la primera vez que el Lich había sido derrotado . Simon cayó INCONSCIENTE en el hielo roto y cayendo en el agua helada Marceline gritó y saltó tras él.

Marceline nadaba en el agua helada, pero no tenía fuerzas para a partir de ahí. En un último pensamiento de la joven lo abrazó y pensó en la muerte de los dos. "Yo estoy con ustedes mi rey" - Ella rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Todo quedó a oscuras.

POV Lamúrias Simon.

A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer no es suficiente. Pero no es suficiente, que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Cada día sigo luchando como un perro

Contra el mal en mi corazón

La corona que me mantiene con vida a luchar

Destruye todo lo que amo

Tal vez algún día, viejo y sabio

Yo puedo ser libre de esta carga

La tan único que vi fue claro y cálido

Ahora todo lo que soy es frío y muerto

He luchado la buena batalla y guardado todos los que amaba

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Incluso al final no te quejes y no llorar

Bueno hey loser demasiado

En esta fría noche de Simon Petrikov si vai

No más en vivo y en la escena

Tal vez algún día, viejo y sabio

Yo puedo ser libre de esta carga

Que el amor y ser amado

Ahora soy como un hombre tarde

Un día voy a ser un héroe exaltado

Caminó sin rumbo fijo. En la ciudad sacudida por la guerra, estoy en mis últimos momentos, dejé Marcy dormido, me di cuenta de que había más tiempo. Mi tiempo para ir venía, sólo derrotar al Exánime y salvar a la Tierra ... Quiero decir OOO. Todo está cambiando, pero cuando los otros héroes Lich back'm seguro finalmente derrotarlo. Después de dejar los consejos sobre Enchiridion no lo es?

Betty ... Lo siento, pero mi tiempo se acerca. Marcy quería estar a su lado para siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa cuánto tiempo me resisto, la corona seguirá lastimar a la gente que quiero, entonces lo siento ... Ahora veo que todo lo que hice fue sumido en la oscuridad ... Pero un día mi querido Marcy será una gran mujer ... Mi trabajo está vivo en él ... Y quizá tal vez una reina que pudo salvar a un rey decrépito como yo ... No sería un divertido final feliz?

Fin del POV Simon.

Cayó de rodillas en una colina con vistas al campo, donde él y les dijo Marcy. Sólo morir-morir si nuestro trabajo. Y me fui de mi vida mucho. - La corona brillaba con fuerza. Simon cae inconsciente en el suelo se ha transformado por completo cuando se despierte no va a ser. El padre de la Marceline podía ver desde lejos y esperó lo lleva de vuelta al campamento, él sabía que su hija iba a ser destruida.

Marceline comenzó a despertar, ella estaba en una tienda de campaña improvisada, tenía marcas de mordidas en ella, sintió frío. Dos hombres aparecieron, uno era su padre, y el otro era su amado Simón. El rey de Nightosphera dijo. Yo agradezco a continuación, para salvar a su hija. - Tan rápido como vino se fue. Simon se acercó a ella y le preguntó. ¿Está bien mi hijo?

Marceline sonrió: mejor ahora que estás aquí, Simon.

Él hizo un aspecto tonto y dijo Si-quién? Mi nombre es Miss King Ice-Su sonrisa desapareció. Se puso de pie y dijo:-Me tengo que ir ... Que estés bien ...

Él fue, ella lloró desconsoladamente y con un grito, dijo en voz alta. -Me prometiste que nunca me dejes!

1000 años después de Marceline tenía Finn y Jake a la historia, todo el mundo estaba llorando. Marceline, dijo con una sonrisa triste. -Esta es la historia del primer héroe de OOO. - Finn y Jake, y Marceline se quedó solo después de los acontecimientos del día. Galado King llegó a su casa para pedir ayuda con las princesas. Después de todo esto, ella se fue a su cama y dijo con una lágrima. -Dónde está mi rey? Su reina te quiere y te extraña mi rey - Y se durmió pidiendo que un día ella podría estar con su amante Simon Petrikov nuevo.

Fin.

Perdon por ló malo español mi lengua és português kkkk. Grácias por leeren. Comentários simpre son bien venidos. kkkk


End file.
